horrorclixfandomcom-20200215-history
HorrorClix Online
HorrorClix Online is a mod for the online gaming application Open HeroClix, converted and maintained by Sarcanis. While the program was designed to play HeroClix, it has been altered to play HorrorClix instead. At present, the program contains every official HorrorClix figure and every HorrorClix 1.5 set to date. The newest version of the program can be downloaded below. DOWNLOAD Current Release: 09-06-2017 Features Aside from the basic functionality, HorrorClix Online supports a number of useful features including: * 1-4 players per game. * Simulated booster packs for Sealed games. * Automatic point calculator. * Monsters can be searched by stats, powers, keywords, abilities, etc. * A full reference table of all plot twists. * Automatic map switching and rotation. * In-game chat. Limitations Graphics It is impossible to add images to the program for individual figures. Instead, each monster, victim and object is represented by a plain colored circle on the map with its name labeled on top of it. Only one friendly monster and one opposing monster can be viewed in detail at a time. Monster cards exist in a purely textual, highly abreviated form. Hourglasses on dials are represented by the number 46 inside a gray square (file:46.gif) because there is no way to insert an file:hourglass.gif image into the dial. Maps, however, are displayed as images. Victims It is impossible to use face-down victim tokens in the traditional way. There are two workarounds for this. One is to play with victims being face-up from the beginning. The other is to add a light object to the map and replace it with the generic Victim object. Then, whenever a victim would be revealed, replace that Victim object with a randomized specific victim. Step 1: Add a Light Object from the menu to spawn a Desk Step 2: Click on the Desk to select it. Step 3: Choose "Victim" from Switch Objects list. Step 4: The Desk is now a face-down victim! Drag it onto a space. When it gets revealed, choose a random victim from the Switch Objects menu. I suggest blindly rolling your scroll wheel or using a random number generator to determine this. Step 5: Click on victims and objects to select them. Once selected, the details of the victim/object will be shown on your screen next to your selected monster. Plot Twists There is no in-program system for hiding and revealing Plot Twist cards. This must be done on the honor system. Players are encouraged to keep physical hands of cards, or keep track of their cards in a text document or piece of paper. Use the in game chat or a voice program to communicate when Plot Twists are being played. There is a full in-program reference guide of all plot twists, but clicking on a card only displays its text to you, not to your opponents. If they wish to read it, they must select the card themselves. The Four Screens HorrorClix Online is split into 4 screens, one of which is not used by players. Users can switch between them by using the View menu at the top of the screen. Team Builder This is the first screen you will see when you open the program. There is a menu on the left side of the screen that show every HorrorClix set. Choosing one will fill the list below it with all the figures from that set. Selecting one of those figures will display the monster's dial and Keyword Line (see Keyword Line/Card below) in the middle of the screen. To add the selected figure to your team, you must then click the Add button underneath the dial. This will add the figure to the list on the right. Double clicking a figure from that list will remove it from the team. Battle Field This is where all the gameplay happens. You must also be on this screen in order to access the Map, Multiplayer and Options menus. Middle clicking or pressing the Z button on this screen will zoom in on the map. This can be useful when the zoomed out view is too cluttered. Hold down Shift and clicking any space will bring up the Line of Fire tool. Drag the cursor to another space to draw a line of fire. Other players cannot see this. Search Figures A highly detailed figure search engine. Due to the ad-hoc nature of the HorrorClix Online mod, using the search engine can be slightly tricky, but once you get the hang of it, it's an incredible reference tool. You can also add figures to your team directly from this screen. Custom Figures This screen is just for Sarcanis to add and modify all the figure data. Reading Figures Keyword Line/Card Because the original program, Open HeroClix, was created a long time ago and designed to play HeroClix, not HorrorClix, many things had to be improvised. In order to include monster cards, Sarcanis had to abbreviate them and fit them into the Keyword line of each figure. HorrorClix Online assumes you know all of the powers from HorrorClix 1.0, or at least have access to our Powers page. Therefor, they are listed only by power name. The keyword line can be found by mousing over the yellow area underneath each figure's dial, then mousing over the blue box that pops up underneath that. This will bring up the "Keyword Line", a tooltip displaying the monster's full, abbreviated card. The keyword line is split up into several distinct parts. Plot Twists/Special Attributes The first part of the keyword line will display any bonus plot twists and any special mechanics associated with the figure. If the monster gives +0 Twists, it will not be listed in order to save space. You may see the following notes at the start of the keyword line: *'+X Twists' - This monster grants X additional plot twists when building your crypt. *'Crossroads' - This monster is a Crossroads monster. Choose which side to use before the game starts and set it to its second starting line if necessary. *'(Card Only)'- This monster is a Crossroads monster, but has only one dial. Choose which side you would like to set the card on before the game starts. *'Flip' - BOT stands for Beginning of Turn. "At the beginning of your turn, you may flip this card." *'RSLX' - eg RSL2 RSL stands for Red Starting Line. "Begins the game on the red starting line." In order to save space, this is only used for monsters like Vampires who start on Click 2, and not for Transforming monsters or those that would be marked Crossroads or Flip. X is almost always 2, but Elizabeth Bathory has RSL3. *'*Can Slay or Rescue*' - "This monster can slay or rescue victims". Only seen on Spider-Man (IWF128). *'*Rescues Victims* - '"This monster rescues victims." In order to save space, this is not used for Guardians, as it is implied. Only seen on Anguished Vampire. Powers The next part of the keyword line includes all the monster's powers, listed after the color that represents it on the dial. Because the Keyword Line only accepts plain text, the colors are represented by simple abbreviations inside parentheses. HorrorClix Online supports 10 colors (Gray is reserved for file:46.gif hourglasses) plus Continuous Powers. *'® = Red' *'(Or) = Orange' *'(Y) = Yellow' *'(G) = Green' *'(LB) = Light Blue' *'(Blu) = Blue' *'(P) = Purple' *'(Br) = Brown' *'(Blk) = Black' *'(LG) = Lime Green' *'O = file:oroboros.jpg Oroboros/Continuous Power' So, for example, a Snack Pack with Intimidate, Martial Artist and Spree reads like so: *(G),Intimidate,(Or),Martial Artist,(Blu),Spree,{Carny},{Killer} What if a power has a parameter, such as Bloodlust for Female victims or Hunter against Vampires? Any such information is contained within <> brackets. For example: *®,Bloodlust, *(Blk),Hunter, Card Flip If the monster has a double-sided card, the two sides will be separated by slashes (Side A,/ /,Side B). If the monster keywords are the same on both sides of the card, they will only be listed on Side B in order to save space. If they are different, they will be listed separately on each side. Keywords The monster's Keywords are listed at the end of the Keyword Line, encased in {} brackets to differentiate them from the rest of the information. Beast, Werewolf for example becomes {Beast},{Werewolf}. Notes For monsters with Continuous Powers and HorrorClix 1.5 powers, or any other uncommon features that need to be explained, notes are used to provide the specific text of them wherever possible. Notes in HorrorClix Online come in the form of the "Special Power" feature from HeroClix. White squares on the dial would represent special powers in HeroClix, but in HorrorClix Online they are placed on the dial in places where no actual power is located. Mousing over these squares reveals the text of the note. Notes are typically placed only on the clicks they apply to, and sometimes they are different between the Speed, Attack, Defense and Damage positions, so read each note carefully and try to know what your figures can do before you start. Within the descriptions of powers, you may see the following abbreviations: *C = file:cleaver.gif Close Combat Dependent *R = file:pistol.gif Ranged Combat Dependent *M = file:boot.gif Move Action Dependent Rarity Because the program was developed before the CURSr rarity system was established, HorrorClix Online uses the REV system for all figures. For figures with CURSr rarities, the following conversion list applies *'Common = Rookie' *'Uncommon = Experienced' *'Rare = Veteran' *'Super Rare = Unique' *'LE = LE' HorrorClix Online's virtual booster packs have a 24% chance of producing a Unique. How to Play Choose a Map Once you have connected to your opponent (See How to Connect below), both players should press the 2d6 button ( ) to determine who chooses the map. Whoever chooses the map, only the game's Host can actually change the map by selecting Map from the top menu, followed by Choose a Map. The maps are listed alphabetically. If you type a map's filename on your keyboard, it will skip to that map. Set Up Remove the Hidden Objects from the map by dragging them to the Graveyard. Then set up your face-down victims (see Victims above) and place them on the file:bloodspot.gif spaces. If you dont see your monsters in your starting area, check your opponents'. They might even be underneath the other players' monsters. Click and drag them to your desired starting area. The Buttons There are 5 main buttons in HorrorClix Online, and two additional buttons only for double-based and flying monsters. Dice Buttons HorrorClix Online uses 2 buttons for rolling dice. There's the d6 button and the 2d6 button. These are pretty self-explanatory. Clicking the buttons will roll virtual dice and display the result in the game chat. The name displayed will be that of your selected friendly figure. So if you have your Razorvixen R selected, it would say "Razorvixen rolls two for a 10 (4+6)". The numbers in parentheses are the results of the individual d6s, so if a game effect would allow you to re-roll one die, choose the one you want to keep and click the 1d6 button, then add the result of that to the one you kept. Action Token Button The middle button underneath your selected friendly figure is the Action Token button. Select the figure you want to give an action token and click the button to add an action token. If the figure already has 2 action tokens, clicking the button will remove them both. The action tokens will appear underneath the figure on the map. Remember to select the appropriate figure on the map before clicking the button, or you might accidentally token or un-token the wrong monster. Damage and Heal Buttons The "Pow!" button to the right of the Token Button is the Damage Button. Clicking it will cause your friendly selected figure to take 1 damage. This will be displayed in the chat window, and a comic book sound effect will appear over the figure. The "cross" button to the left of the Token Button is the Heal Button. Pressing this button heals your friendly selected character of 1 damage. This will be displayed in the chat window, and a red cross icon will appear over the figure. Flight and Rotate Buttons The Flight button only appears on monsters with the file:wing.gif speed symbol, and it allows the monster to toggle between Hovering and Soaring. Clicking the button will cause the monster's wings to raise or lower. The Rotate Button only appears on double based monsters. It allows the monster to be rotated clockwise around the back part of its base. When the button is clicked, the friendly selected monster will rotate on the map. However, only the "front" half of the base will move. The "back" half, where the name label is located, will stay in place. The Menus Options Menu Everything in the options menu at the top of the screen is pretty self-explanatory. Here you can rotate the map or toggle name labels and highlights. Objects and KO'd Characters / Graveyard Beneath the chat menu is the Objects and KO'd Characters Menu. Directly below that, to the right of the selected opposing figure, is the Graveyard. Dragging any figure or victim/object onto the Graveyard will remove it from the battlefield. The name of the most recent figure removed will be displayed. If a figure needs to be returned to the battlefield, this can be done by clicking on the Objects and KO'd Characters menu and selecting the desired figure from the bottom of the list. This is also where objects and terrain markers can be spawned. Victims and Objects In HorrorClix Online, Light Objects are used to represent victims and Heavy Objects are used to represent actual Objects. However, when spawned from the Objects and KO'd Characters Menu, light objects will spawn as Desks and heavy objects will spawn as Engines. To turn them into victims or objects, you must use the Switch Objects menu (see below). Terrain Markers HorrorClix Online features 5 simple terrain markers: Barrier, Debris, Smoke, Special and Starrophyte. In HeroClix, Barrier markers represent Blocking Terrain, and Debris and Smoke markers represent Hindering Terrain. Special and Starrophyte tokens are for anything else that doesn't fit the other two definitions. Feel free to use these markers however you see fit, but make sure the other player(s) understand. Switch Objects Menu The Switch Objects Menu is directly underneath the 1d6 button. Depending on whether you have a light object or a heavy object selected, it will display a list of either victims or objects. The first item on the victim list is a generic, face-down victim. This is followed by 176 victim choices (as of 12/07/15). The first item on the Objects list is an Engine, a generic heavy object from Heroclix. This is followed by every special object in the game. Some objects are designated as "Immobile" objects (colored blue). These will appear in both lists. Moving Monsters and Victims Moving monsters, victims and objects around in HorrorClix Online is very simple. Just drag and drop from one space to another. If you're moving a figure, the program will show you how many spaces you are moving while you drag the figure. It will also show the final number in the chat when you drop the figure. This number doesn't account for terrain, however, so I prefer to move my monsters one space at a time so I can count the lines in the chat. This move would take 4 spaces, not 3, because of the hindering terrain. You can only move your own figures, but any player can move any victim/object. Moving victims and other objects does not provide the straight line and space counter like with figures, but it's still a simple drag and drop system, and it still shows the final result in the chat window. In-Game Chat It is highly recommended that you use Skype or a similar program to speak to the other player(s) directly. However, if this is not an option, you can press T at any time to bring up a chat prompt. If you are zoomed in on the map, you might not be able to see it until you zoom out again. Once the prompt appears, it will not disappear until Enter is pressed and a message is sent. How to Connect HorrorClix Online works on a simple peer-to-peer system. To start a game, one player must be the Host. The Host gives the other player(s) their IP address, letting them connect to their system. If you're having trouble with someone not being able to connect to you, try letting another player be the host. Host Game To host a game, you must go to the Battle Field screen and then select the Multiplayer menu at the top of the screen. From there, select Host Game. This will bring up the Host menu, allowing you to select the port you want to host on and how many players to allow into your game. If another player has trouble connecting on Port 4444, try disconnecting and re-creating the game on a different port. Join Game To join someone else's game, select Join Game from the Multiplayer menu. This will bring up a prompt asking for the host's IP address and the port they are hosting on. Enter the information and click OK. Disconnect To disconnect from a game, simply choose Disconnect from the Multiplayer menu. Any unsaved data will be lost. Connection Issues Some users have had trouble connecting through HorrorClix Online. While I am not a networking expert, I have found out that many people find Hamachi helpful in fixing this issue. Hamachi is a Virtual Private Network service that will create a proxy IP for you, which may be easier to connect to than your normal IP address. Joining the same network on Hamachi may or may not further aid connectivity. The installer for the program is included in the HorrorClix Online rar file. How To Build a Team Building a team in HorrorClix Online is easy. Setting a Point Total The "This Game's Point Value" prompt at the top left of the screen is pretty self-explanatory. Clicking on one of the arrows adds or subracts 50 points from the build total. When figures are added to your team, their point values will be subracted from the "Points Remaining" number on the right. If you go over your build total, the "Points Remaining" number will become negative and turn red, but it will not prevent you from adding to your team, so pay attention or you might accidentally cheat. Finding a Figure The dropdown menu on the left side of the screen contains a list of all sets in roughly the order they were released. Selecting one of these sets will fill the are below with a list of all figures in that set. Click on a figure in the list to see a preview of its dial in the middle part of the screen, along with its Keyword Line. Click on the Add button below the preview, NOT the one above, to add the figure to your team. This will cause the dial to copy over to your team on the left side of the screen. To remove the figure from your team, simply double click the dial. Save/Load Team You can save or load a team from the Team menu. This will bring up very simple Save/Load dialogs. Team files don't use any known file extension. A number of pre-built teams have been included with the program. Minions All minions are contained in a special Minions set, located between Supernova and The Lab on the list. Minions must be added to your team before you start the game. This may look very crowded on the map. Simply remove all the minion tokens from the map during setup and return them via the Objects and KO'd Characters Menu when they come into play. If you run out and need extras, you could try using terrain markers in their place. Multi-Part Figures HorrorClix Online cannot create figures with more than 11 clicks of life. Therefor, some large-based monsters such as Alien Queen and Giant Robot are split into two or more parts. You must add all parts of the monster to your team in order to use the figure. The collector numbers of these monsters will end in a letter. The Alien Queen, for example is split into AvP009a, AvP009b and AvP009c. The first part of the figure will display its full point value, while all other parts cost 0 points so that your build total is calculated correctly. Much like Minions, all parts beyond the first should be removed from the battlefield during setup. When the monster's dial goes past Click 11, return the second part of the figure to the map using the Objects and KO'd Characters Menu, remove the first part and put the new part in its position, then continue to assign it damage, if applicable. Draft Games Perhaps one of the most convenient and exciting features of HorrorClix Online is the Draft Game option. To access this, you must be connected to an opponent. Then click on the Multiplayer menu at the top of the screen, then select Draft Game. This will bring up the Booster Select screen. Here you'll find the same list of sets you saw in the Team Builder. Click on a set to select it and click Add Booster to add the booster to your pool. You can pick up to five booster packs (2 or 3 is recommended). Click on Pull Boosters to open your virtual booster packs onto the battlefield. Build your team from the figures you pulled and drag any left over figures to the Graveyard. Note that this will not generate any pogs or plot twists, so you should figure out how to handle that ahead of time. I personally prefer to build a six-card crypt ahead of time and ignore any bonus twists. If you really wanted to, you could use a random number generator to randomly pick plot twists from the set. Where To Find a Game To find people to play HorrorClix Online with, try posting on the forums at http://itswickedfun2.freeforums.net or check the chat room at http://www.taima.tv/r/HrCtube . Updates Unfortunately, there is no convenient way to create an updater for HorrorClix Online. To update your copy, simply re-download the latest release and overwrite the old files. Category:Online Play Category:HorrorClix 1.5